


Rainy Night

by StardustSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most monsters, the weather was something that took them a long time to get used to, once they arrived on the Surface…Mettaton and Papyrus were no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the sound of the rain. But seeing as its recently really cold where I live, it’s probably going to be quite some time before I can hear that sound again.  
> Also if you want, you can google rainymood. com , this site gives a soothing background rain noise. I listened to it while writing this. Maybe it can also give a nice atmosphere while reading this little fic?

For most monsters, the weather was something that took them a long time to get used to once they arrived on the Surface…

…Papyrus and Mettaton were no exception, especially when it came to rain.

Obviously, Mettaton was always uneasy whenever there was water around him, which was understandable, since water could cause great damage to his body.

As for Papyrus, things were more complicated…to say the truth, even the skeleton didn’t completely understood why he felt uncomfortable when it rained on the Surface.

When he lived in the Underground, he enjoyed walking around the rainy parts of the Waterfall. This particular place always felt soothing and beautiful to him, as the rain there was rather quiet and gentle.

However, from Papyrus’ point of view, the rain on the Surface was the opposite. Sometimes it started with a very light rainfall, but it rapidly became heavy. And the sound it made was so obnoxious and terrifying, especially when it was accompanied with thunder (something else Papyrus greatly disliked). Papyrus still dreadfully remembers the first time he saw a torrent. Even to this day, he was surprised by the fact that rain, simply water drops falling from the sky, could affect many things around him so rapidly.

And perhaps, this was the reason he wasn’t used to the rain on the Surface yet?

When he heard the sound of the rain pattering against his window, even if it was the middle of the night, Papyrus rapidly woke up. He felt a heavy feeling in his stomach when he looked outside the window to see that it was raining heavily. The loud sound of water pattering against his window and his house made him tense.

He remembered when he was a child and would wake up during the night after a nightmare. He would always run to Sans’ bedroom and ask for comfort from his brother. Now he wasn’t a child anymore, but he really wished that he could feel reassured like when he was a kid again.

Suddenly, Papyrus jumped a little when he felt a familiar metallic arm surround him. His body rapidly relaxed and he felt his anxiousness gradually disappear.

The skeleton looked to his side to see that Mettaton was awake as well. He probably also woke up from the loud sound of the rain, Papyrus thought.

The robot simply gave a small understanding smile to his boyfriend.

But even without a single word, Papyrus completely felt better once he saw Mettaton’s smile. The skeleton smiled back and snuggled to his boyfriend.

After covering them properly with the comfortable blanket, the robot tenderly nuzzled up to Papyrus.

There were still no other sounds besides the pouring rain outside. But they both felt, for once, that it was very fine that way. They didn’t need any other sound. Being together was more than enough to ease their anxiety.


End file.
